Change in Climate
Plot The DNAliens are up to no good so Mig goes out to stop and runs into trouble as well as trying to free Clepron from a Highbreed overlord. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are sitting at a restaurant, not really enjoying everything. Just then a picture frame fell down at broke on the table. "This place, sucks," said Mig, frowning angrily. "Oh come on. This place has perfect taste," said Clepron. Just then a piece of the ceiling fell into Clepron's soup and it began turning green. "OK, maybe this place isn't the best," said Clepron, pushing his soup bowl away. Just then a waiter walked by and slammed her hands on the table and saw Mig's gamatrix. "Um hello?" Mig said. "What's that on your wrist?" she asked. "It a....WATCH! I got it from the carnival," he hesitated. The lady squinted her eyes and walked away. "That was weird," Mig said. Just then a nail got thrown behind Mig's head. The staff and customers all ripped their heads off to reveal DNAliens. The waitress was revealed to be a highbreed. "ATTACK THOSE TWO AND BRING ME THE BOY!" demanded the highbreed. Mig jumped out of his seat. "I knew there something odd about this restaurant," said Mig. "Other then the disgusting atmosphere that's really obvious?" asked Clepron. "Suuuuure," said Mig. He transformed into Heatblast and got tackled down. "Aggh," said Heatblast. He whacked the DNAlien down and threw its face in a steaming bowl of water, which wasn't really 'water'. It screamed and Mig then slammed the doors on the others. Clepron blasted some in the kitchen area and then knocked them out with his fast reflexes. Just then the highbreed hit Clepron in the back and made him pass out. Mig turned back from his watch having to make a recharge. "Aw man!" he shouted. The highbreed then hit him with a weapon and he got knocked out too. "Feel...so....sleepy," he said, drifting off to sleep. The highbreed dragged their asleep bodies outside and a warship became uncloked and they all went in, along with the DNAliens. Mig woke up and his vision was blurry and he was lying on the ground. "What the heck?" he shouted. He tried searching for Clepron but couldn't find him. Just then he saw a large ship land and a highbreed come out with DNAliens. Clepron's body was inside a container and he was running out of air. They all brought his body down into a valley where more DNAliens were and pods. "Dispose of his body in the draining station," said a highbreed. Mig gasped and dialed up SonaR. "Better go spy," he said. He slapped down the faceplate and ended up as AmpFibian. "AW MAN," he shouted. The DNAliens noticed him as well as the highbreed. "Get him! He must've fell out of our ship!" shouted the highbreed. They all chased after him and AmpFibian ran away. The DNAliens stuck him to the ground with their goo and AmpFibian got angry and zapped them away. "Heeehehehe," he said. He zapped the goo and was free. He then snuck down into the valley but fell, making his stealth cover be blown away 100%. He banged his head on a tube and fell down and noticed that it was Clepron. "Clepron!" he shouted. Clepron woke up and began shouting and hesitating. "I can't breathe!" he shouted. Clepron then passed out again and AmpFibian slapped his head and turned back."HEY YOU," shouted the highbreed. "Ooooohh," Mig said. "Hehe, hey guys," he said. The highbreed shot Mig with a shockwave and he fell down and couldn't move barely. "NO!" he shouted. The DNAliens carried off Clepron towards a container filled with goo and xenocytes. Mig saw his gamatrix recharge and slapped it down and became Wrapid. He barely could move his arms but fought through the numbness. He reached his arms out and grabbed Clepron's dome and threw it aside. It cracked open and Clepron was free. Mig then got up and punched the DNAliens into the goo along with highbreed. "NUUU!" he screamed. He got grabbed down by the xenocytes and attacked. "I'm done with you! You will PAY!" he screamed, before being dragged under the goo. Mig saw the weather towers above him and transformed into Rath and jumped up out of the valley with Clepron. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN TALL ANNOYING COLD BLASTING TOWERS! RATH WILL TAKE YOU UP," he shouted. Just then the towers malfunctioned and collapsed. Clepron was holding the cable and it was ripped open. Rath smacked his head and turned back. "Toooooo easy," they both said. They both walked away and Clepron nailed a DNAlien sneaking up on them in the nose and they both walked away. "Now...where the heck are we at?" asked Mig. They both stopped and moaned. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *The DNAliens *Highbreed Overlord Aliens Used *Heatblast *AmpFibian (accidental; selected alien was SonaR) *Wrapid *Rath Trivia *It is unknown what happened to the highbreed ruler after this episode. Category:Episodes